Nicky Roth's Apartment
'''Nicky Roth's Apartment '''is a location in Hello Neighbor. Story After much torment, the main character moved to live in this apartment. But even after moving, he had nightmares, where he saw a neighbor. Once, there was a knock on his door. A letter flies through the door slit into the room. The main character finds out about the sad news indicated in the letter. The fact is that the protagonist is evicted from his apartment due to non-payment, and therefore he must leave the apartment. The main character remembered his old house in which he lived as a child, but he did not want to return. But he has no choice. He collects his things in a suitcase and leaves. Arriving in the suburbs of Raven Brooks in his yellow car, the player noticed his house, but already a little damaged. He goes inside, but then he becomes uneasy and he goes to bed ... Appearance At first, it was in cut scenes in Alpha 4. Then it was added to Beta 1, as a training location. It looks like an apartment with two rooms (main room and kitchen). You can find in it: a telephone, a mug, a sofa, a clock, a wardrobe, a table, a chair, a TV, binoculars, paintings, a stove, a sink, and a refrigerator. In Beta 3, the apartment was finalized. Now there are still objects such as a can of soda, a radio, apples, a banana, a player, a cassette, milk, a garbage bag, a bag of flour, a cutting board, a kettle, and a frying pan. In the release, they added a bathroom to the apartment, as well as items such as books, a floor lamp, a tape recorder, a bathtub, a toilet bowl, a bucket, a mop. The suitcase was removed from the closet. The outside of the apartment is covered with bricks. Trivia * In this location, there are unique models of such things as Floor lamp, switch, phone of the main character, etc. * The protagonist’s house from Beta versions of Hello Neighbor is structurally almost the same as the protagonist’s apartment in Release (There was no bathroom before the Release). * In order for the protagonist’s apartment to appear on the main map in Alpha 4 and Beta 1-2, you need to press the up arrow key, go down under the map using cheats and find there a cube in which part of the apartment is located. * Before the release, the kitchen cabinet shone brightly, starting with Beta 3. * In the release, the kitchen cabinet began to look a little damaged. * In the art from the "Exposed ArtBook", painted more objects in the apartment. * On the window, in the kitchen (outside the apartment), a strange green gap is visible. * A similar clearance was in Pre-Alpha in the room at the top. * Sounds are made outside the apartment near the walls. * Up to 1.2 on one of the houses you could see a sitting neighbor. * Oddly enough, in the game files, you can find the night version of the location (as with the location of the Neighbor's house). * Based on the sounds in which to be in the Apartment folder there should be police officers. Perhaps the main character should break into the police, but then the developers changed their minds. These sounds refer to an unused trailer from the Mod-Kit. Gallery OutsideAPART.PNG|Outside. fjh8sh6.PNG|The same. ijueiun.PNG|Inside the apartment. 0000086.PNG|Nicky Roth leaving the apartment. ZzaifureAPART.PNG FjihigfAPART.PNG|View of the city. KitchenAPART.PNG|Kitchen BardskuAPART.PNG|Bathroom ViewAPART.PNG|View from the window (Before Release). SuitcaseAPART.PNG|The main character's suitcase which is present in the cutscene. ConpectArtAPART.PNG|Concept Art of the apartment. AlllObjectsAPART.PNG|All of the Objects in the apartment (Beta 3). FulllAPART.PNG|Apartment in Release. The main character took the letter. APARTC.PNG|Apartment concept art #2. SameConpect.PNG|The same. LivingRoomConpect.PNG|Final concept art. KitchenConpectArt.PNG|Concept art kitchen. Category:Locations Category:Important Locations